


La Lección

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Barebacking, Demon Dean, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meses después de que el cuerpo de Dean desapareciese del búnker, Sam al fin se reencuentra con su hermano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Lección

Hace tiempo  [Winchesterlegacies](http://myklaineinthe67impala.tumblr.com/) me pidió un fic que girase en torno a Dean como demonio. Quien me conoce sabe que no soy fan de Carver ni de este hilo argumental, así que tras escuchar a Jensen hablando acerca de Demon!Dean y de cómo es él pero sin el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros... bueno, espero que te guste.

Betas: Aura y Hermione  
Disclaimer; Dean y Sam no le pertenecen, por desgracia

* * *

 

 

La Lección

 

 

_Entonces…_

 

_Julio de 2001, Nicholas County, Kentucky_

 

 

Llevaban dos días abandonados en aquel pueblucho de mala muerte mientras esperaban a que John regresase. Dean estaba de un humor explosivo desde el momento en que el ex marine había decidido dejarle _al cuidado de Sammy,_ cosa que no hacían desde años atrás. El más joven de los Winchester, harto de las respuestas ácidas y los malos chistes, había optado por acampar en la diminuta galería del motel, intentando aprovechar sin éxito la más mínima racha de viento fresco que llegase del cercano río. El zumbido de los insectos y el rumor del agua eran lo único que enturbiaba el silencio de la tórrida tarde de verano.

De un manotazo, apartó un moscón que intentaba posársele sobre el brazo cuando el sordo ronroneo del Impala le sustrajo de sus pensamientos. Frente a él, entre sus dedos aún temblorosos, el sobre de lujoso papel de un blanco prístino que conservaba desde su última incursión a uno de los apartados postales que conservaban. Una de las muchas cartas de aceptación. Stanford. El futuro lejos de la caza. _Ser normal_.

El taconeo apagado sobre el asfalto, la cadencia de unos pasos que reconocería siempre. El estómago se le anudó con intensidad, la culpabilidad, el miedo, la alegría, girando en un ácido remolino que le confundía y le avergonzaba, como siempre. La voz de Dean llamándole, excitada y demasiado alegre para su gusto. Era como si la discusión de horas antes no hubiese sucedido entre ellos. Así era Dean. Palabras dichas a destiempo y el silencio como explicación. Y Sam odiaba eso. Levantó los ojos con desgana y le contempló mientras se le aproximaba con ese deje de chulo que detestaba y envidiaba a la vez. Junto al vitriolo que le anegaba las entrañas, aquella cosa, la impronunciable, se le revolvió como una fiera, arañando, desperezándose, recordándole que ni todas las Universidades privadas podrían hacerle lo que no era. Normal. Lo que él sentía por su hermano mayor distaba mucho de la normalidad. Lo que le bullía dentro mientras le veía acercarse, era cualquier cosa menos normal. Su irritante, estúpido, agobiante, increíble hermano mayor… A Sam había veces que se le cerraba la garganta porque tenía que tragarse las ganas de pasar las manos por todas esas pecas, esas que cualquier niñata del último pueblo podía tocar a placer. Cualquier extraña con minifalda, labios pintados de rosa y demasiado olor a flores. Sam las odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Odiaba el modo posesivo en que acariciaban una piel que no les pertenecía, porque Dean, Dean… era suyo. Suspiró, obligándose a ignorar la forma en que su cuerpo de adolescente reaccionaba ante la cercanía de Dean. Agitado, se forzó a ponerle ceño y no responder al caluroso saludo. Una palmada y una bolsa grasienta. Un, _toma, Samantha, sé que estás en uno de esos días._ El olor a algodón y sal y el verde infinito de los ojos de Dean. Dean. Su Dean.

A veces Sam Winchester creía que de quien verdaderamente huía era de él mismo y de lo que su hermano le provocaba. ¿Cómo no huir? Por suerte, en su familia eran letrados en el arte de obviar lo que no servía, lo que molestaba, eso contra lo que no se podía luchar. Eran especialistas en silencio.

—Adivina —exclamó el mayor señalándole una fotocopia que puso sobre el bloc entre cuyas páginas había guardado la carta, Stanford. La vida sin Dean. La culpabilidad le abrumó, porque él no quería ocultar aquello a la única persona en quien confiaba de verdad. Simplemente tenía miedo y si había algo que no eran los Winchester, era ser cobardes.

—¿Qué? —graznó, apartando la mirada de los iris cristalinos y penetrantes. A veces, creía que el otro podía leerle como quien ojea un libro abierto. A veces deseaba que su hermano encontrase el maldito papel y todo acabase de una vez, para bien o para mal. Cualquier cosa era mejor que el ácido que le corroía porque lo que estaba haciendo, no era justo.

—Tenemos algo que hacer esta noche, Sammy —explicó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La expresión era contagiosa y, contra sus propios deseos, se encontró respondiéndole con una mueca de su propia cosecha.

—Estás enfermo, tío —contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Calla y lee, yo voy a comprobar si tenemos bastante sal —ordenó mientras le apoyaba los dedos sobre la nuca para luego enredar las yemas entre los mechones, tirando con suavidad—. Estos pelos, Sam… son un horror, si me dejases…

—Lárgate y déjame repasar esto —pidió, a medias estremecido, a medias enfadado y a medias empalmado. La mano de Dean en la nuca era una presencia pesada y cálida que le provocaba toda clase de temblores y ansias que se sentía incapaz de ocultar por mucho tiempo. No si le tenía tan cerca. Maldita sea. Odiaba tener dieciocho años.

 

 

 

 

El secadero de tabaco estaba situado en mitad de uno de los campos abandonados que había a varias millas del pueblo. La granja era sólo una sombra desconchada y blanquecina a la luz de la luna. Sudando de forma copiosa, Sam miró sin ver, el largo flequillo entre los ojos y las gotas acres que le impedían contemplar lo que sucedía a su alrededor con claridad le alarmaron lo bastante como para lanzar la sal sin cuidado, a borbotones, deseando acabar cuanto antes. El frio gélido que inundó el espacio polvoriento a su alrededor le heló con una rapidez pavorosa mientras recitaba todo lo que podía recordar. Las botas y los jadeos de Dean a su espalda y al fin, el fuego.

Todo acabó con la rapidez de las cosas bien hechas, unos huesos, una leyenda susurrada tras varias cervezas y ese sexto sentido de Dean. Dean, que estaba de rodillas a sólo unos pasos de la fosa poco profunda donde los rescoldos ardían con violencia. El rojo de la sangre fresca le hirió las retinas, el olor dulce y pegajoso le inundó las fosas nasales sustituyendo al del polvo y la muerte. La claridad anaranjada que procedía de la fosa donde los huesos ardían pintó de un rojo violento todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. El aroma del tabaco viejo se superponía con el del terror. Gateó, hasta que estuvo casi encima, cerniéndose sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, que respiraba con pesadez.

—Dean —susurró, pasándole las manos por la cara, por los hombros, por el cuello, buscando, tanteando con la eficiencia fruto de la práctica. Recorriendo la piel magullada con suavidad, intentando adivinar si las heridas eran profundas, si había más, si Dean estaba bien.

—Vale, Sammy —jadeó al cabo de un rato, con las pupilas dilatadas, fijas en su cara, los dedos ásperos manchados de tierra y sal rodeándole la barbilla—. ¿Tú…?

—Dean… Dios mío… —No sabía bien por qué lo hizo, o quizás sí, quizás el beso era sólo el producto de una idea que le hería en lo más vivo. Porque acababa de comprender que dentro de unas semanas él no iba a estar allí, y habría más noches, más cazas, puede que en alguna de ellas Sam le perdiese y jamás lo sabría. Creía ahogarse mientras se alzaba, pegado desde las rodillas hasta el vientre, la ropa sucia crujió al frotarse. Un quejido ronco y oscuro surgió entre ellos, nunca sabría quién de los dos fue el culpable. Tampoco es que importase. Nada era más importante que aquello, _aquello_. La ternura de la boca de Dean, ésa tantas veces deseada, al fin abriéndose bajo los avances de su lengua. Nada era más importante que el modo en que el aliento ardiente le desgarró la garganta mientras profundizaba el beso, con los ojos cerrados, intentando memorizar la textura húmeda y satinada que saqueó con un hambre tanto tiempo insatisfecha que dudaba que jamás, _jamás_ llegase a saciar. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras notaba la solidez del cuerpo de su hermano aplastado contra el suyo, los muslos cubiertos por el grueso tejano, la abultada entrepierna, que se le clavaba con dolorosa certeza en el bajo vientre, los sonidos del fuego confundiéndose con los lamentos apagados que compartían mientras se apretaban hasta el dolor.

Todo acabó demasiado pronto, las llamas, el humo, Dean con las uñas clavadas en sus antebrazos mientras les separaba. Los labios obscenamente rojos, húmedos de saliva. Gimió, deseando más, buscando más. Dean. Su Dean.

—Tenemos que largarnos de aquí. —La orden resonó seca y dura, sacándole del estupor en el que las caricias apasionadas le habían sumido. Corrieron el uno junto al otro, buscando a ciegas el camino donde el Impala esperaba por ellos.

Nunca hablaron de aquella caza con John, ni siquiera entre ambos, no cuando la mirada de Dean le dejó bien claro que aquello, fuera lo que fuese, era algo que jamás podría volver a suceder.

 

 

 

 

_Ahora…_

_Octubre de 2014, Nicholas County, Kentucky_

 

Dean no parecía demasiado diferente, alto y quizás un poco más delgado que de costumbre, lo único realmente destacable era su cabello. Era estúpido, seis meses de búsqueda a la desesperada, seis meses agónicos, eternos, seis meses sumido en el terror más absoluto y en lo único que su cerebro parecía centrarse era en el modo en que el cabello cobrizo de Dean brillaba, mucho más largo de lo que se lo había visto jamás. Dean, su hermano, que le contemplaba a varios metros de distancia, como si sólo hiciese unas horas desde que se separaron. Parados en medio de ninguna parte, en un sitio tan parecido al de aquel otro verano que no podía ser casualidad. Sam sabía, por supuesto. Dean sólo le había dejado encontrarle porque quería ser hallado. Mientras apretaba los dedos en torno al mango del antiguo cuchillo de Ruby, casi quiso reírse de la ironía que suponía ir armado así para un encuentro con su propio hermano. Dean. Su Dean.

Salvo que, a lo mejor, la criatura que llevaba el cuerpo de Dean, los ojos de Dean, las manos de Dean, los labios de Dean, no era Dean en absoluto. Sobreponiéndose a la angustia, a la culpabilidad, dio un paso más, adentrándose en el angosto espacio sumido en la penumbra. El secadero estaba en mejores condiciones que aquel otro donde habían hallado los huesos del espectro, pero el olor, exótico y ligeramente asfixiante, era igual al de aquel lugar tanto tiempo olvidado. Tragó, repasando los porqués: ¿qué era lo que había llevado a aquel Dean a conducirles a aquel punto exacto, donde más de una década atrás, su futuro había cambiado para siempre.

—Oh, vamos, Sam, ¿Qué por qué aquí? —exclamó sobresaltándole, traduciendo sus dudas con la certeza fruto de años de hablarse sin palabras—. Simple. Siempre quise repetir lo de esa noche. —La voz burlona le estremeció, pero mantuvo el silencio, escrutando las diferencias, los cambios, evidentes o no. Tenía una somera idea de _qué_ era su hermano, pero los vasallos de Crowley no tenían todas las respuestas o él no había sido capaz de hacerles hablar. Y no es que no se hubiese esmerado en encontrarlas, simplemente era que si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida era que los demonios mienten. Giró, siempre dándole la cara, Dean rió, como si le hiciesen gracia las precauciones que estaba tomando, como si todo aquello fuese sólo una de sus bromas de mal gusto—. Vamos, Sammy, ni siquiera tengo un arma conmigo —le aseguró, alzando las palmas. La camiseta negra se le ajustaba como una segunda piel, al igual que los vaqueros desteñidos. La marca, roja como la sangre, destacaba en el antebrazo como un recordatorio más de que todo se había ido al diablo. Una vez más.

—Dean, tienes que venir conmigo —pidió. Su propia voz le sonó extraña, ronca y cansada, como si no fuese suya, sino de un hombre mucho mayor—. Podemos arreglarlo.

—¿Es por eso que me has estado buscando, Sammy? —indagó la criatura, Dean, se recordó, aquel era su hermano Dean. Su Dean—. ¿Crees que puedes ayudarme?

—Sé que puedo hacerlo, Dean —insistió. Un paso más, tan cerca que podía distinguir las pecas, las finas arruguitas en torno a los ojos cuando el demonio sonrió. Sus ojos seguían siendo de ese verde intenso que le desarmaba. Y sus labios seguían siendo llenos y jugosos. No aquella carne exánime que había dejado sobre la cama del búnker, seis meses antes. Seis meses. Se tragó los sollozos, sintiendo los gritos silenciosos dentro de la cabeza, como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. Dean desmadejado entre sus manos. Aquel último beso robado. La vergüenza le coloreó las mejillas cuando Dean ladeó la cabeza y sonrió, como si supiese en qué estaba pensando, qué estaba recordando. A lo mejor, a lo mejor era capaz de saberlo. El pensamiento le horrorizó.

—Sam… —La palabra parecía extraña y vacía, y de nuevo se preguntó por qué estaban allí de entre todos los lugares del mundo donde su hermano podría haberle dejado encontrarle. Por qué allí. Desesperado, levantó la mano y dejó caer el puñal.

—Ven conmigo, Dean. Por favor. —La súplica le supo ácida, muerta contra la lengua. Ahora que le tenía enfrente, al Dean real, se encontraba sin energías, sin ideas, sin fuerzas para luchar más. Sólo le quería de regreso. Costase lo que costase.

—Sammy, siempre tan decidido y tan dispuesto a sacrificarte —comentó, acercándose hasta que el olor a loción para el afeitado, a pólvora y sal le llegó con claridad. Tan Dean que las rodillas le temblaron, amenazando con fallarle. Cuando le posó la mano sobre el hombro, contemplándole con gesto calculador, tuvo que contener el miedo, porque entonces comprendió lo indefenso que se encontraba frente a la criatura, frente a su hermano. Dean. Su Dean—. Sé lo que has hecho mientras me buscabas, hermanito —le susurró a sólo unos milímetros, las leves vaharadas de su aliento le cosquilleaban en la cara. Inmerso en la mirada selvática, salvaje del mayor, se limitó a asentir, casi ausente—. Sé cuánto has arriesgado por mí… Sammy, pero ¿cuánto estarías dispuesto a dar?

Sin esfuerzo, el demonio —Dean, por Cristo bendito, su Dean—, le alzó con una sola mano, cortando el suministro de oxígeno con la eficiencia de un asesino, con la elegancia de un atleta. Cerró los dedos en torno a la muñeca, que parecía demasiado frágil para sostenerle allí suspendido. Dean sonrió antes de dejarle ir, un solo paso, las yemas sobre la cadera, apretando lo bastante como para marcarle.

—Antes de ir contigo quiero hacer lo que entonces no pude, Sammy —le aclaró con suavidad, casi con dulzura. Sam boqueó, intentando que el mundo dejase de girar, aferrado a la mano caliente de su hermano, le miró a los ojos, que seguían siendo verdes.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Oh, vamos, Sam, ya lo sabes —susurró conspirador—. Quiero lo que nunca me atreví a coger. Te quiero a ti, ¿qué más podría ser? ¿Ves qué fácil? —Los labios a milímetros, tentándole de mil formas—. Quiero lo que me pertenece, Sammy. Y tú eres mío, hermanito.

Quiso decirle que no necesitaba un ultimátum, quiso decirle que durante toda su vida adulta había ansiado con la misma intensidad que él poseerle y ser poseído a su vez. Quería llorar, hundirse en la curva del cuello de su hermano y pedirle que le hiciese olvidar, olvidar que, de no ser por _aquello,_ Dean jamás hubiese reconocido que lo que palpitaba entre ambos era mucho más profundo, más intenso, que cualquier sentimiento fraternal. Decidido, acalló las dudas y los mañanas y abrió los labios, degustando después de una década aquella boca deliciosa y tierna, que se le rindió con la fuerza justa, dulce y acogedora. Lamió la suculenta carne, succionando y chupando, mordiendo, dejando que Dean marcase los ritmos, los tempos de aquella última danza.

No importaba nada; como aquella otra vez, el mundo se desdibujó con cada caricia, con cada roce. Jadeando, se desnudaron el uno al otro, tirando de botones, cordones, camisetas, botas, armas, un montón informe sobre el que acabaron enredados, sudando, devorándose sin piedad. El tiempo se detuvo cuando notó la resbalosa caricia de una yema en torno a su entrada, inspiró, obligándose a relajarse, a dejarle entrar. Giró hasta quedar de rodillas, su miembro pesado y lleno palpitó entre las piernas abiertas. Dean juró, sólido y duro contra sus muslos, obligándole a abrirse más, mascullando obscenidades y promesas, palabras sin sentido que le resbalaron como lluvia sobre la piel.

El dolor fue gratificante, intenso como una cuchillada, ardientes oleadas inmisericordes que, sin embargo, le incitaron a moverse contra la carne que le martilleaba dentro, tan dentro, más caliente y decidida de lo que hubiese creído posible. Se escuchó a sí mismo gemir, pedir más, se escuchó llorar mientras el orgasmo le atrapaba casi por sorpresa. Un latigazo espeso, la sangre hirviéndole mientras temblaba, derramándose sobre las ropas arrugadas, sobre los dedos de Dean, que le mordió con fuerza, buscando con egoísta abandono su culminación. Sam se enroscó contra el cuerpo que le dominaba, permitiendo que las lágrimas que había contenido largos meses brotasen, amargas y saladas. Se mordió la lengua, acallando los sollozos, porque no era así cómo él había soñado a Dean. No así. En aquel momento, sintiéndole estremecerse, latir y pulsar en sus entrañas, comprendió más que nunca que aquel no era su Dean.

Exhausto, se hizo un ovillo, sintiéndose más cansado de lo que recordaba haberse sentido en todos aquellos meses. El otro hombre estaba a su lado, letárgico y en apariencia saciado, parecía canturrear algo por lo bajo, su voz grave repetía una tonada, una y otra y otra vez. Inspiró, aún mudo, notando el modo en que los parpados le pesaban, vagamente alarmado porque era como si las piernas se le hubiesen transformado en plomo. Agitó la cabeza, confuso, intentando recordar lo que aún tenían que hacer, los conjuros que realizar…

—Deja eso para más tarde, Sammy —le pidió Dean, delineándole el ceño con el pulgar, acariciando con soltura las líneas de tensión—. Siempre piensas demasiado, siempre, ese es tu problema… como era el mío…

—Dean —vocalizó, sintiendo el cansancio apoderándose de su cuerpo. Gimió, apretándose contra el muslo desnudo de su hermano. El suave vello dorado era como seda contra la mejilla. El olor del sexo era intenso y un ramalazo de deseo le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Su miembro gastado palpitó en respuesta, haciéndole notar la humedad viscosa que le mojaba la entrepierna. No fue capaz de reunir la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para que eso le importase lo más mínimo. Al fin y al cabo, era Dean, ¿verdad? Eran ellos dos, juntos. Como tenía que ser.

—Duérmete ya, Sam. —Su último pensamiento coherente fue el de lo fría que parecía la voz de Dean de repente. Después de eso, sólo hubo silencio. La Nada. Sam durmió como no lo hacía desde hacía meses, desde la noche en que depositó el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano sobre la cama.

 

 

Despertó sobresaltado. Estaba solo, pero eso tampoco era una sorpresa, no demasiado al menos. Le castañeteaban los dientes mientras se vestía en la oscuridad. El olor del tabaco seco se le pegaba a la piel, mezclándose con el aroma del semen y la sangre resecos. Mareado, salió dando tumbos del lugar, aliviado al ver su coche en el sitio donde lo había dejado. La carrocería negra estaba polvorienta, pero la madrugada era húmeda y había dejado una capa de brillante escarcha sobre el metal. Ocupó el asiento del conductor y arrancó, dejando atrás el destartalado edificio. Ignoró los pinchazos y calambres que le recorrían de pies a cabeza, fiel recordatorio de lo bajo que había caído, de lo mal que estaba todo, de lo mal que estaría todo cuando Dean regresase, sin embargo lo olvidó, lo mismo que ignoró el modo en que le temblaban las manos. _Aquello_ era sólo un paso atrás, se dijo, un paso atrás, ya vendrían más hacia adelante. Cuando el teléfono vibró en el asiento vacío del copiloto, el sobresalto casi le hizo perder el control del volante. Apretó la pantalla y contestó.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó, pese a que ya conocía la respuesta, o la inutilidad de inquirirle a un ser como él—. Me prometiste que…

—Sammy —contestó con una suave risita—. Para ser el mejor cazador que he conocido, acabas de olvidar una de las lecciones más importantes.

—Dean… —Apretó el aparato, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de destrozar lo que fuese. La línea murió sin más, como si a su hermano no le importase; sollozó, recordando las palabras que tantas veces el propio Dean le había recitado: los demonios mienten.

Sam dejó el teléfono y pisó el acelerador. Todavía tenía mucho que hacer, muchas preguntas que pronunciar, hasta traerle de regreso. Recuperar a su otra mitad era lo único que importaba.

 


End file.
